<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vest-Pocket by Konigsberg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657753">Vest-Pocket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konigsberg/pseuds/Konigsberg'>Konigsberg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, First Time, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Small Penis, Small Penis Crusade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konigsberg/pseuds/Konigsberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh,” he says.</p>
<p>Ashe clenches his eyes shut. “I-I know it’s—”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Sylvain repeats, breathless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vest-Pocket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternate titles: Trifle, Small Boned, Dinky, Wee, My One Whole Inch Of Dick: An Ode To Ashe's Peenie</p>
<p>I wrote this because of the FE3H NSFW Discord (if you're 18+ and would like to join: <a href="https://discord.gg/b7GHUG2">clicky</a>). We were talking about small dick love and #smallpeniscrusade (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/large%20cock%20campaign">and big cock campaign</a>) became a thing. So here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashe can’t help his jitters, not with Sylvain in his bed, one hand petting Ashe’s hip. Even through his clothes, each touch is monumental, the sensations they stir burrowing deep beneath his ribcage and curling around his heart. His skin breaks out in gooseflesh and his pulse races. Shivers creep up his spine.</p>
<p>Their armor and boots rest by the door. Sylvain’s hair is ruffled from shucking off his shirt without bothering with the buttons. He’s flushed and smiling to the point of glowing. He’s so beautiful, looking at him makes Ashe’s chest ache.</p>
<p>Ashe keeps his hands on Sylvain’s shoulders, so broad and warm; he fears if he lets go he’ll lose himself. The way Sylvain is looking at him—it’s dizzying.</p>
<p>“You’re thinking too much. It’s written all over your face,” Sylvain teases, eyes crinkled.</p>
<p>His hand moves to Ashe’s neck, slipping to cradle the base of his skull. Long fingers curl in his hair. Ashe’s breath leaves him in a sigh, his eyes slipping closed.</p>
<p>He isn’t sure what to expect of Sylvain beyond kindness, because despite his mishaps in youth he is a good man. Perhaps he will be playful as usual, even in this. Maybe he will put on the charm and sweetness Ashe sometimes sees glimpses of and has even been on the receiving end of, if rarely. This is a side of their relationship that is not only new but unexpected, at least to Ashe. He hasn’t had the time to consider the possibilities, but the surprise of it strikes him only as thrilling. Ashe trusts Sylvain with his life and has for years—to trust him with his body should not be such a natural extension of his feelings, yet he finds this is the case.</p>
<p>Sylvain gentles him closer with the hand toying with his hair. Their first kiss is light, only a hint of what could be. Ashe clings tighter, drawing Sylvain in. With a hum, Sylvain happily allows himself to be moved. Ashe feels his smile.</p>
<p>Ashe has been kissed before, but never like this. Kisses more breath than skin are interspersed between the teasing press of Sylvain’s tongue. Sylvain drags a whimper from his throat with his teeth, gentle and sharp in equal measure. Sylvain delves deeper, an answering groan building in his chest.</p>
<p>Sylvain makes quick work of Ashe’s shirt, never once pulling away. He kisses across Ashe’s jaw, nips his ear, strokes a thumb across his cheek. The attention sets his heart alight, pleasure like lightning beneath his skin. Sylvain traces Ashe’s collarbone, earning shivers and sighs, before drifting down his chest. Ashe jolts when Sylvain’s thumb finds his nipple, his hands finally losing their grasp on Sylvain’s shoulders in favor of fisting in his hair. The pleasure is subtle yet even that barest hint of sensation adds to the heat building low in his abdomen. When their lips meet again, Ashe is all the hungrier for it.</p>
<p>Despite the butterflies in his stomach and tension clinging to his spine, Ashe feels no anxiety when Sylvain tips them over and slots himself between Ashe’s thighs. Sylvain’s smirk is familiar yet new, softer than the one Ashe knows so well. Propped on an elbow, he brushes Ashe’s hair from his face. His gaze shifts from Ashe’s own to his lips.</p>
<p>“Still feeling good?” Sylvain traces his finger down Ashe’s cheek.</p>
<p>Ashe swallows. “I, ah, yes. I am. Just—” <em> Be kind</em>, he wants to say, but the words stick like taffy to the roof of his mouth.</p>
<p>With another private smile, Sylvain ducks his head and returns to kissing him. Sylvain lowers his hips, practically draping himself across Ashe, and <em>grinds.</em> Pleasure sparks low in Ashe’s belly. His hips respond of their own accord, a quick, little jerk. He keens, toes curling.</p>
<p>Sylvain draws back, sucking in a deep breath. “Okay, okay. Clothes?”</p>
<p>“Clothes,” Ashe agrees.</p>
<p>Getting Ashe out of his breeches is a group effort. When Sylvain has them around Ashe’s thighs, the tightness returns to Ashe’s throat. He fights the urge to cover his face, hands fisting in the sheets. His underdrawers are next, quickly cast over Sylvain’s shoulder, leaving Ashe bare to his gaze.</p>
<p>Face heating, Ashe watches as Sylvain’s brows raise, his mouth softens.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he says.</p>
<p>Ashe clenches his eyes shut. “I-I know it’s—”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh,</em>” Sylvain repeats, breathless.</p>
<p>Broad hands grip Ashe’s hips, thumbs tracing his bones. He shudders, eyes fluttering. His grip on the sheets tightens.</p>
<p>Sylvain makes a wounded noise. Ashe’s eyes fly open in time to watch as Sylvain presses a kiss to his hipbone, lingering—reverent. As kisses are trailed across his abdomen, Ashe tries to speak but each touch only serves to further jumble his thoughts. When Sylvain’s lips find the head of his cock, he cries out wordlessly.</p>
<p>He has never been touched here, not by a hand other than his own let alone by lips. He has been far too shy, too afraid of what others might think. This moment is a manifestation of a burst of brazen desire foreign to him. It’s something he never thought he could have. But years of war lay behind him, and if he’s lucky, he may have more years of it ahead. If he’s not, he may have no future at all. His shyness, his fear of rejection and cruelty, are nothing in the face of that looming reality or, for that matter, Sylvain’s honeyed words.</p>
<p>Kisses are pressed down the line of his desire, hot and wet, then followed by Sylvain’s smart tongue. Ashe gasps and bucks but Sylvain is so strong, it’s hardly anything for him to keep Ashe’s hips pinned to the bed. Somehow it only makes Ashe’s desire to squirm more intense. He kicks out his feet and clasps a hand to his mouth.</p>
<p>“<em>Pretty</em>,” Sylvain breathes against his skin. That single word goes straight to Ashe’s heart.</p>
<p>Sylvain presses a sucking kiss to the side of his cock and Ashe throws his head back, teeth digging into his palm. “Goddess, Ashe. I’ve never…” He gives the other side the same treatment. “So pink and small…” He groans as if pained.</p>
<p>And then he takes Ashe’s cock into his mouth, so very easily. Ashe keens, knees coming up around Sylvain’s shoulders. His mouth, oh, it’s hot and wet and perfect. Sylvain bobs his head, tongue curling against the head, teasing the slit. Ashe clutches at his hair. Hitched, little noises fall from his lips between choked cries of <em> Sylvain</em>.</p>
<p>Tugging at Sylvain’s hair, he stutters out a warning. Sylvain groans around him, the pleasure of it forcing another whimper from Ashe, and pulls away. The air is cool against Ashe’s spit-slick skin. His little cock dribbles precum. He hides behind a hand, cheeks aflame.</p>
<p>Shushing him, Sylvain strokes his hips and kisses his thighs. “Let me hear you, okay? You sound so good. So pretty. Goddess, I’m so hard just tasting you.” As if to prove it, he drags his tongue over a bite he left on Ashe’s thigh. “I’ve never seen… Fuck, Ashe…”</p>
<p>His breath is hot against Ashe’s cock. Ashe tries to buck up but Sylvain’s hands are as steady as ever. “Please,” he gasps. “<em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p>“Fit so good in my mouth—perfect. Perfect,” Sylvain murmurs. He bites Ashe’s other thigh, oh so gentle. “Sweetheart, oh, fuck.” A harder bite, one that makes Ashe whine and his cock throb. “Come in my mouth, okay? Would you like that, huh?”</p>
<p>Ashe moans, tugging at Sylvain’s hair weakly. “Anything. Sylvain, please… Anything.”</p>
<p>“Beautiful,” he breathes.</p>
<p>He kisses the base of Ashe’s cock before taking it back into his mouth. This time, he bobs his head, sucks, teases. He likes to pause for long moments, lips pressed to the base of Ashe’s cock. Sylvain strokes his trembling abdomen. It’s as if fire has been poured into Ashe’s veins. The pleasure mounts so quickly—consumes him so quickly. He circles his hips as best as he can and Sylvain moans. Ashe’s body goes taut as a bow. Sylvain hums around him, sucking eagerly. Ashe comes and comes, shaking apart in Sylvain’s hands.</p>
<p>The aftermath finds Ash gathered against Sylvain’s side, still trembling. Sylvain presses his lips to Ashe’s ear, breathing out sweet praise as he touches himself. “Never seen anything as pretty,” he sighs, guiding Ashe’s hand to stroke his cock. He’s hard and flushed. “So little, so pretty. Perfect. Want to have you ride me while I play with that precious, little prick of yours.”</p>
<p>“I want it,” Ashe whispers, lip caught between his teeth. He drags his thumb over the head of Sylvain’s cock, basking in the sigh it earns him. It looks so big in his hand. “I want to make you feel good, too.”</p>
<p>Groaning, Sylvain buries his face against Ashe’s throat and comes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you think or to chat about FE.</p>
<p>Follow me on Tumblr <a href="http://badscienceman.tumblr.com/">@badscienceman</a><br/>FE3H Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/konigscrusade">@konigscrusade</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>